


The Five Times Cisco Offered to Stay with Iris-And the One Time That He Did

by Shaloved30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comatose Barry, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During one of the hardest times of her life, Cisco is there for Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Five Times Cisco Offered to Stay with Iris-And the One Time That He Did

The first time he offered to sit with her, concern filling his warm brown eyes, she softly declined.

“Do you want..?”

“No.”

She didn’t want to share this time and space with anyone but Barry. She’d even asked her dad not to come. She needed to do this alone.Needed to be with him and imagine it was just like before, all the times she’dsit and watch him sleep. That’s all this was now and she was fine. She grabbed one of the chairs Cisco had already unfolded that was waiting by the door, and he’d left without another word.

The second time was a few weeks later. Cisco came in to the room, face full of smiles. He brought in a few magazines this time and sat them on the small bedside stand he had found in the lab storage. Iris had noticed something had changed about the room but was too focused on Barry’s monitors to think too much about it. She glanced over her shoulder at him and smiled weakly when he leaned over to the slightly battered furniture behind her. She had no idea how he knew both her and Barry’s favorites, but she was grateful. She’d forgotten her copies in her rush to leave Jitters just to get there.

He’d made his way back towards the door but she saw the question in his eyes again before he could speak it. She held his gaze a little longer than before but still shook her head no before finally dropping her gaze and reaching for Barry’s hand.

The third time she was startled.

Iris found herself bubbling with laughter.

“Barry, remember the time dad tried to make us learn The Hustle by watching YouTube videos from the 70’s?”

Iris felt good that day, glad she was able to laugh with him, even if he didn’t laugh back. She found herself emulating the moves to the dance and doing the Travolta at his bedside.

Her laugh was infectious and Cisco himself began laughing as well at the sound as he entered the room to check on them. He didn’t mean to catch her so off guard —she almost lost her footing and he had to quickly recover and rush to her side.

Cisco felt her stiffen just slightly as he caught her arm and mid back to steady her, and that’s when he asked.

“Do you need to sit? Need me to.. sit with you for a few minutes?”

“Cisco.. No, really I’m okay.”

He watched her closely as she finally sat back down, making sure she was settled before grabbing the vital print outs for Caitlin across the room and quietly finding his way back outside.

Attempt four came at the heels of Iris’ rage. She was livid. Why couldn’t Barry just stop this and wake up already?

Cisco was already in the room and heard her angry footsteps before he saw her enraged face.

“I lost it on stage for Jitters’ Poetry Jam last night Barry and it’s all your fault!”

Cisco jumped and spun around at the sound of her voice. He glanced back quickly at his silent buddy in his bed, almost expecting him to flinch at the voice and darkened eyes barreling toward them in an angry stare.

“Whoa Iris, what’s up? Cisco inquired. “Is everything alright?” He’d never seen her like this, and he had no idea what he would do if she wasn’t and needed something, but he was willing to try.

“No Cisco it most definitely isn’t alright! Why can’t he just get up, huh?”

Iris stopped and took a huffing breath, but it did little to calm her nerves or tame her growing rage.

“He was supposed to be there Cisco! He promised me and I looked for him, then I remembered and I just..froze!”

Iris balled her trembling hands into fists and stopped beside her chair. She wouldn’t dare come to close to the bed while she was this upset. She was so mad at him and mad at herself since she slipped. She’d forgotten life wasn’t normal anymore. That her best friend couldn’t be there like he said.

“I can sit with you Iris. I really don’t mind.” His voice was soft but earnest — he really didn’t want to leave her like this. He stood by her side and waited. He’d wait as long as it took her to answer. He wanted her to know that he did care.

Iris kept her fists balled, and her shoulders felt tight as she stared at Barry just motionless and lying there.

She caught Cisco’s eye and sighed again, clearing her throat best she could.

“Cisco, I know you would but I..”

Her voice came out shakier than she’d hoped but she pressed on while slowly lowering herself on to her chair.

“I’m just so mad at him you know but I miss him, I miss us. I just need us right now. I hope you understand.”

And he did, so he went, but not before he’d left her a strawberry blow pop on the stand.

Her cries brought him rushing in the last time. He’d found her hunched over Barry’s torso so he took up the second seat and waited. When she was ready, she’d know he was there. 

It took her some time, but when her cries finally subsided she sat. Only the sound of the monitors surrounded them as she collected herself. Cisco kept his eyes on his folded hands and casually flipped his hair.

“Thank you for staying Cisco.”

Her voice was hoarse and her spirit was weary. Iris didn’t want to talk about it, but in that moment she was so glad Cisco was there.

Cisco smiled to himself before looking over towards her and nodding his head. He pulled out a package of Red Vines and offered her some. Grateful, she took one and smiled just a bit at the gesture.

Cisco was glad he’d stayed too.


End file.
